deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beck vs Gunvolt
Beck vs. Gunvolt is a "What-If?" Death Battle, and the first episode of the first season of MagnificentSasquatch's Death Battles. It features Beck from Mighty No. 9, and Gunvolt from Azure Striker Gunvolt. Description The spiritual successors to the Blue Bomber's legacy, Beck and Gunvolt; from the "sibling" companies Comcept and Inti Creates! But which one of these two torch bearers can take the other in a no-holds barred fight to the finish? It's the Mightiest Number against the Ultimate Adept! Interlude Wiz: The Mega Man franchise, one of the most beloved and critically-acclaimed action platformer series in gaming history. Though the series has gone into dormancy, the legacy it commanded lives on through two teams of developers who once worked together on that very series of origin. Boomstick: Ah, Comcept and Inti Creates. What a great bromance between two indie companies. ...Welp, let’s make their premiere golden boys kill each other! Wiz: Beck, Mighty No. 9… Boom: …and Gunvolt, the Azure Striker! He’s Wiz, and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win…a Death Battle! Beck Cue in the Mighty No. 9 theme. Wiz: In the not-too-distant future of the…erm, “present year”…? A picture of the Mighty No. 9 story intro, the English version. Boomstick: Oop, lemmie fix that. Dang localization team. The picture is replaced with the Japanese version. Wiz: Er, right, 20XX, the United States has undergone a major transformation. Due to collapse of human institutions in the past, the nation has taken on a form of mild socialism, with the government delegating needs to people and dangerous work to robots. Boomstick: Buuut, naturally the glorious peacetime this bizarre Socialist-Democracy fusion gave rise to was boring as shit, so humanity thought “''fuck this, let’s recreate gladiatorial arenas!''” Thus began the age of the National Battle Colosseum Association, or NBCA for short! Wiz: The reigning champion faction of this bread and circus combat sport is the team of amazingly powerful robots created by Professor William White of Sanda Technologies, the Mighty Numbers, and none among them is greater than Mighty No. 9, the do-anything robot called Beck. Record scratch. Boomstick: …What?! Okay, I know the history of robot boys is to be all unassuming and shit, but c’mon! He’s gotta be the tiniest one yet! Wiz: Oh, one of them. Beck only clocks in at about 4’10. Boomstick: I repeat: “''What?!''” Wiz: You’re not alone in that way of thinking. See, Beck has a secondary purpose unlike his other siblings: he’s the living testing ground of a new system by Professor White to give robots free-thinking AIs with the capacity for genuine human-grade emotion and, most importantly, the ability to form their own ethics —Think X, only a generation earlier—and this gave Beck the capacity for fear, among other things. Naturally, when you put a tiny robot in the most high-octane combat sport in the world who feels fear like a human does, he’s…not going to be too great at it. In fact, Beck was the most objectively worthless of the Mighty Numbers. Boomstick: But all that changed the day of the nation-wide robot rampage. Spoilers ahead, kiddies! Wiz: Indeed. Little did Beck know, he wasn’t the first robot of his type — in fact, he’s the third. The immediate preceding model to him was the scrapped robot project “Trinity”, who was rejected by Dr. Blackwell himself, the father of modern robotics, for being too dangerous. An image of Trinity during the ending sequence is shown. Boomstick: Awww, what? C’mon, Wiz, just lookit her, she’s adorable! ''What could ''possibly be so dangerous about— Trinity Cloud screeches at the screen. Boomstick: —''AHHH, JESUS FUCK!'' Kill it with fire! All the fire! Wiz: You see, all of the Mighty Numbers possess two core abilities that work in tandem with one another, such as No. 1’s combo of Fire and Explosion, or No. 8’s Radar and Cloaking. As the original No. 9, Trinity too possesses such powers: namely, the powers of Assimilation and Transformation. In other words, unrestricted power over the medium of robotics in general. Boomstick: And since Beck is basically the same robot, guess what godly combo he got too? After Trinity was activated by the stupid, greedy CEO of CherryDynamics and took control over all robots who weren’t offline or, well, Beck, his body reacted to the phenomenon, activating his powers for the first time! Wiz: Beck’s standard arm cannon is an energy-discharging weapon with a rapid rate of fire, and the property of destabilizing anything that takes a couple of shots. However, the bullets aren’t particularly impressive. …Yooou can see why he did so badly before his abilities were awakened. Boomstick: But that’s because, unlike the Blue Bomber, Beck’s arm cannon isn’t his primary means of dealing with enemies! No, no – this is. Clip of Beck AcXelerating through his first enemy. Boomstick: The AcXeleration, a high-velocity air tackle that flips the bird to gravity and plows through enemies that’ve been softened up by his gun! And this thing can be chained together, like, an endless amount of times! Just look at him go, Wiz! Nyoooom~! Heck, not only that, if he gives it a bit more “oomph”, he can just body not-weakened enemies repeatedly, until they kerspolde. Clip of Beck using the AcXelerate to tackle enemies in Mighty Gunvolt. Wiz: Indeed, this is the difference between Beck and his predecessor. While Beck does not possess the steady sturdiness of Mega Man, he boasts incredible maneuverability and agility. With the AcXeleration technique, Beck can fly through the air, speed blitz his foes, maneuver through lethal traps with finesse, and is fast enough to escape exploding mines while they’re detonating just beneath his feet. Not only that, but as his form becomes effectively a cloud of nanomachines, he can condense his form, slipping through tight spots and curving around danger as needed. However, all of that’s only half the benefit. With his power of Assimilation, Beck can absorb a theoretically infinite amount of Xel, the nanomachine-based technology founded by Blackwell upon which modern robotics is based, and there are multiple types with multiple status-buffing effects delegating to the kind of robot absorbed, and though these only last a short time, they all stack. Boomstick: Green Xel increases Beck’s movement speed, Yellow Xel grants him additional defense, and Red Xel turns his peashooter into a penetrating death laser. Beyond that, the most common kind, Blue Xel, gets stashed away in his body for a rainy day, 'cause with the right amount, Beck can use an AcXel Recovery to patch himself back up good as new! Cue in Allies Obstruct. Wiz: You’ll notice up until this point, however, we’ve only gone over one half of Beck’s powerset combination. During his one-man crusade around the States to save his siblings from their haywire insanity, Beck filtered their Xels through his own systems, and his own Xels assimilated their data, allowing him to take on different forms reminiscent of their own. These powerful transformations emulating his siblings are called “ReXelections”! Boomstick: With the Pyrogen form, Beck can use the Fire Explosion, a move that…well, makes him explode, all fiery! With Cryosphere, Beck gains the sub-zero Frozen Liquid. Through Dynatron, he gets the Electric Seed, a move that hits enemies with bullets to arc…electricity…to. ' ''Beat. '''Boomstick: …''Waitamin''— Wiz: —''Erhem'', with the mighty Seismic, Beck gains the Strong Charge, a tire-treaded rampage, and the Xels of Battalion gives him the versatile missile, the Remote Cannon! With Aviator, Beck gains the Gyro Boomerang, a weapon that spawns a helicopter blade onto his arm, and the Cutting Stance of Brandish makes him a master of the blade! Boomstick: Finally, with the badassery of Robot Steve Blum—I mean, Countershade—Beck gets the Reflect Shot, an honest-to-god rifle shot ''that rebounds off walls to pierce multiple enemies! ''Hell yeah! Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, there'' is'' one left: the MegaXel ReXelection. Through this form, Beck can create multiple MegaXels, massive versions of the tiny nanobots, to assist him in battle as attack drones. Boomstick: And even after all those forms, we haven’t covered Beck’s coup de grace! So, he doesn’t have a Charge Shot, okay, but you know what the next best thing is? A motherfuckin’ ''Kamehameha!'' Wiz: Well, it’s—not exactly that. Boomstick: Well then, you explain it to them! ''Damn nerd, ruinin’ my good time…'' Wiz: Beck’s chosen use for his powers was specifically to use them to heal others, through a certain process. First in absorbing corrupted Xel from a boss, he filters it through his body and converts it into a cure, which he then releases as a powerful blast of Xel to incapacitate and correct the target. However, if the wave isn’t compatible with the foe, it…doesn’t do that at all. As shown in Beck’s fight with Trinity, she used her own variation of his finishing move with corrupted ''Xels, but as Beck’s systems are immune to infection, it just manifested for him as a massive, heavily-dense wave of pain. But then, you’re getting blasted by ''clusters of nanomachines in a condensed vaporous funnel, sooo… Boomstick: Holy jeez, that is a lot of tricks, and they’re all pretty varied! Not to mention, the guy’s so fast you’re gonna have a hard time hitting him! Isn’t this kinda stacked against GV so far? I mean, does Beck have any real ''weaknesses?'' Wiz: Oh, you’d better believe it. Just because he’s finally at full functionality doesn’t change that he was once the weak link of all the Mighty Numbers. Need I remind you the emotions thing? Just because Beck has some courage now, it doesn’t mean he isn’t still a bit of a socially-awkward chicken. Of course, being made of nanomachines, his small body can take a fair bit of harm quickly, and to top it all off, a particularly powerful EM wavelength will destroy his body instantly, forcing his Xel Core to retreat. Guess what Gunvolt’s ''powers can do? '''Boomstick: Yikes… Well either way, this little robot clearly isn’t gonna go down without a fight. Gunvolt’s gonna have to keep on his toes, or else he’ll see exactly what makes Beck mighty!' Cut to the first enemy encounter of the City Stage. “Beck, there’s no other way – you’ll need to fight your way through. You can handle this – I know you can!” “Professor, I… I’ll do it!” Gunvolt (For the sake of when this battle was originally created, I will be using ASG1 Gunvolt with no help from Joule to make it a 1v1.) Cue Beginning of a Long Night: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w9RcRfp7l14 Wiz: "In the near future, humans with supernatural Septimal powers have begun to populate the world. The Sumeragi Group captured these new beings known as Adepts in an attempt to abuse their power. However, to the rest of the world, the Sumeragi Group only kept the humans safe from such powerful beings." Boomstick: "Enter Gunvolt, an Adept with the Septima known as the Azure Striker, which allows him to control electrons to his will." Wiz: "He works for an organization known as QUILL, an organization of Adepts whose goal is to free all other Adepts from Sumeragi. One day on a mission, he was ordered to assassinate Lumen, a virtual idol with the ability to lure in other Adepts and allow Sumeragi to capture them. However, he had found out that this virtual idol was the Septimal ability of a young girl named Joule. He decided to save this girl instead of killing her like ordered, and so he parted ways with QUILL." Boomstick: "Still, in order to protect Joule from Sumeragi's grasp yet again and conduct contract missions with QUILL for money (as he was known as a terrorist so he ain't getting a job). He was going to need all the power he has to fight off enemies." Cue Blue Wings Dancing in the Night: https://youtu.be/SDaIUgg6AEM Wiz: "Well, he is certainly well equipped for the job. He carries with him the Dartleader, which is-" (Music pauses) Boomstick: WOAH!! THAT'S A BADASS LOOKING GUN!! WHAT DOES IT DO?! Wiz: "It shoots metallic darts." (Pause) (Music resumes) Wiz: "Gunvolt carries a gun with him named Dartleader, which fires metallic bolts (known as Bolts) with small strands of his hair in it. When it successfully hits an enemy, it does pathetic damage but "tags" that enemy, these "tags" can be stacked up onto one enemy, or spread apart across multiple foes instead." Boomstick: Well, okaaaay, that sounds pretty lame, so what? Wiz: "Well, unlike the Blue Bomber, the Azure Striker's main projectile never really comes in handy until his Septima is involved. Gunvolt possesses the legendary Azure Striker Septima. While most (of the 3) users that use this Septima generally use it to increase their speed or summon massive lightning bolts from the sky to strike down enemies, Gunvolt has a unique way of using his Septima. He can create an omnidirectional electromagnetic field around him (approximately two meters in radius) known as the Flashfield. Upon contact, he can electrocute anything and block physical projectiles like rocks and a storm of missiles. It also slows his descent to the grou-" Boomstick: "A STORM OF WHAT?! THAT'S SO COOL!!" Wiz: "But it has a even better purpose, when a enemy is "tagged" by his gun, the Flashfield will eject a constant stream of extremely powerful electricity. This stream will always track the target no matter how much they attempt to move out of the way. And it's constant rate of damage is enough to bring down giant Sumeragi tanks. However, it comes with a price; the more he uses the Flashfield, the more he constantly drains a source known as EP (Electro Psycho Energy). Once he expends this source, he will be in a state known as Overheat, where he cannot use EP in anyway for a limited time, including his next ability" Boomstick: "Gunvolt doesn't just use his Electro Psycho whatever thingie offensively, he can use it defensively as well. At a cost of a fixed amount of EP, the Flashfield not being active and the use of a special pendent, Gunvolt can turn his whole physical body into nothing but electrons for a short amount of time, allowing all attacks to simply pass through him. This technique is known as Prevasion, but once again, it relies on EP, the same source of his main offensive tool. Wiz: "Thankfully for him, Gunvolt can wait to recharge his EP slowly over time, as long as he doesn't expend it in anyway. Because Prevasion activates automatically and not manually, Gunvolt actually has to dodge attacks. But if he concentrates deeply and strikes a flashy pose, yes that's necessary, Gunvolt can replenish all of his EP instantly if he isn't in the Overheat status." Cue the Angel vs the Azure (Gunvolt Boss Fight) https://youtu.be/23aTk223y54 Wiz: "However, that's not all Gunvolt has up his sleeves. He may not have the variety of different weapons like the Blue Bomber before him, but he more than makes up for it with his overwhelming amount of different Skills. Gunvolt's Skills rely on another source known as SP (aka Skill Points) which he has 3 of. Each Skill normally takes up one SP, but SP can be replenished by waiting approximately one minute in game time. Now onto the Skills themselves-" Boomstick: "NUH-UH, this is MY SECTION here Wiz! First up is his Galvanic Patch, which replenishes a fourth of GV's total health for one SP or Galvanic Renewal to heal up 100% for two SP. Split Second allows him to replenish all of his EP instantly, regardless if he is in the Overheat status for one SP. And Septimal Surge doubles his attack strength to finish his enemies extremely fast for 30 seconds and one SP. Wiz: "But his real Skills come in the form of three different attacks, one of which is his trademark-" Boomstick: "MY SECTION WIZ!! First up his is his Astrasphere, which creates a giant sphere and 3 HUGE rotating electrical spheres around himself, destroying EVERYTHING in it's path in a large radius for one SP. Second is my favorite, Luxcaliber. Out of nowhere for two SP, Gunvolt creates a GIANT ASS ELECTRICAL SWORD THE SIZE OF A ROOM and thrusts it at the enemy with an insane force, and I mean it, insane force, even compared to Astrasphere. Wiz: "Last but-" Boomstick: And then there's Gunvolt's most powerful Skill, Voltaic Chains. At the cost of all three SP points, Gunvolt can create chains spouting from his legroom, hands, or just plain out of nowhere to crisscross the screen (aka a huge range) or ensnare an enemy. Then, at full power, he channels huge amounts of electricity through the chains, electrocuting anything that touches them. The more "tags" on the enemy, the more damage, potentially being stronger than Luxcaliber. Cue Sumeragi Skirmish https://youtu.be/LVrSfj3pbyk Wiz: "With these tools at his disposal, Gunvolt has trounced many enemies. He easily destroyed varieties of different Sumeragi tanks, casually speed blitzed many well trained enemy soldiers, and has single handedly defeat 6 of the Sumeragi Seven. The Sumeragi Seven is a group of specialized and weaponized Adepts that work for Sumeragi. First up of them is the extremely smart Merek, who can create distortions in space to create wormholes, allowing him to use his powerful mech to fire giant laser beams or huge fists into them as an attack. Then there is the extremely strong pyrokinetic Viper, who controls explosive fire. Elise is a two in one deal, as these twins can infinitely resurrect each other and turn others into stone. He even fought against Carrera, which possesses a septimal ability that NEGATES OTHER SEPTIMAL ABILITIES." Boomstick: "Gunvolt has also defeated Stratos, a bug... user? But his most impressive feats include defeating Jota, an adept that can control light and move at the speed of light itself! And Gunvolt said keeping up with him was a breeze! That's not all, he defeated the leader of the the Sumeragi Seven: Nova. Nova has the Septima of Psychokinesis, which can create energy projectiles and constructs. This already gave Gunvolt a run for his money, until Nova decides to unleash all of his power, and his sheer transformation of turning into a huge god like giant nearly destroyed a extremely fortified space station and with the power of Lumen, his power was boosted sky high, far above anything Gunvolt can do. And he did this WITHOUT Prevasion. Last but not least, Gunvolt has defeated his rival, the Adept Slayer Copen twice, who used all of these Septimal abilities at once like the Blue Bomber does (minus Nova)." Wiz: "However, this doesn't mean Gunvolt is unbeatable. As overpowered as Prevasion can be, it still can be bypassed if Gunvolt is using the Flashfield when being attacked. Prevasion can also be bypassed if Gunvolt is in Overheat when he expends all of his EP, and while he can instantly replenish all EP, he requires extreme concentration to do that first (and he CANNOT RECHARGE INSTANTLY IF HE IS IN OVERHEAT). Speaking of Overheating, without EP Gunvolt cannot use his main offense, the Flashfield. Gunvolt's Tags from him Dartleader don't last forever. And last but not Gunvolt's Skills have an extremely finite source as he has only 3 SP points. Wiz: "But none of these weaknesses will ever strip Gunvolt from his title of "the Azure Striker"" (Cue https://youtu.be/eATTtl_OB1s?t=14m10s); Gunvolt: "Flash, my enchanted sword of lightning! Destructive Azure Thunderbolt! Pierce my enemies! LUXCAILBER!!" Intermission Wiz: "The combatants are set, it's time to see who is the true successor of the Blue Bomber" Boomstick: It's time for a Mega DEATH BATTLEEE!!! Who gon win? Beck Gunvolt Draw DEATH BATTLE ! Pre-Fight Beck was patrolling the city, he didn’t have any specific mission or anything at all except to restrain or eliminate anything that poses a threat to society (like corrupted Xels). He got to a nearby train, and decided to take a ride, hoping to cover more ground on a faster method of travel. When he jumped onto a mostly empty train car (aside from some blue metal crates) he looked to the left and saw a human, zapping and dropping multiple Sumeragi soldiers to the ground. Beck: “Hey, you! Stop what you’re doing and turn around… slowly” The mysterious figure turned around, it was Gunvolt, the Azure Striker. Beck: “I’ll have to bring you in, you caused harm to others, so to protect this city, you’ll have to cooperate with me!” Cue Allies Obstruct Alternate: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-RVp2WV7pk&t GV: “Sorry, but I’m on a mission, and you aren’t going to stop me from achieving my goal” Beck: “Then I have no choice…” Beck got his Arm Cannon ready, and Gunvolt assumed a combat stance FIGHT!! Accessing their inner Mega Man, both fired their main peashooter weapon at each other. They were surprised that they acted in unison. Beck’s shots easily went through Gunvolt’s and GV had to dodge to the side to evade Beck’s projectiles. In response, Gunvolt now dashed toward Beck at top speed while firing his Bolts. Once again, each projectile was overpowered by Beck’s blaster. Dodging to side of Beck’s attacks, Gunvolt continued to pursue his enemy Gunvolt: (“This isn’t working, I’ll need to get in closer for my Bolts to work!”) Gunvolt finally got into close range of Beck, who ReXelected into Brandish’s weapon and slashed horizontally. It hit GV, or so Beck thought, Gunvolt simply phased right through it as he dashed through the attack and Beck himself. Prevasion had taken its effect. Beck: “Huh?” Now that Gunvolt was right behind Beck, he turned around and fired three shots at him. All land, and they now “tagged” Beck. A red reticle appeared on Beck to signify his status as “tagged” 3 times Beck: (“Those shots, they didn’t seem to do any damage at all, now’s my chance to attack!”) Beck ReXelcected to Battalion and turned around to fire the Remote Cannon at Gunvolt. However, this was fully blocked by Gunvolt’s Flashfield. At the same time, streams of lightning swiftly tracked Beck and dealt a moderate amount of damage in a matter of seconds. Beck ReXelected into Countershade and struggled to aim his next shot at Gunvolt in the pain of being constantly electrocuted. He fired. Gunvolt had to stop using his Flashfield as he almost ran out of EP, but the bullet had hit him, causing Prevasion to activate and expend all of his EP. The Reflect Shot bounced off the environment and hit Gunvolt square on the back. As he was stunned Beck reacted by ReXelecting into Seismic slamming GV with the Strong Charge, sending the Azure Striker flying and crashing into blue crates. The crates shattered as Gunvolt flew into them, but not long after that, the Azure Striker quickly got up. The tags from his gun had faded as well, so Gunvolt couldn’t deal any significant damage for the moment. Luckily for him, he had his EP back, so he could Prevade again. GV: (“Jitt, this guy is no joke, I better take this more seriously”) Collision of Thunderstorms https://youtu.be/_VzwHtSn7HQ Gunvolt used Galvanic Patch, almost restoring all of his lost health before rushing at Beck again with more Bolts. Beck changes to Pyrogen and AcXelerates underneath all the Bolts while charging up, and when Gunvolt got close enough, he released the Fire Explosion. The explosion was impressive, but Gunvolt had Prevaded it yet again. He used this chance to hit Beck with 3 Bolts. All nailed Beck square in the chest, and Gunvolt immediately activated his Flashfield. Beck: “Oh no you don’t!” Beck fired his normal shots at Gunvolt, dealing damage as GV’s Flashfield was activated. Beck then AcXelerated through Gunvolt, causing the Azure Striker to fall onto his underside in pain and deactivating his Flashfield. However, Beck still had to endure the constant pain of the Flashfield during the time he was counterattacking. Beck used his first Blue Xel reserve to heal himself up and refocus, now knowing that Gunvolt cannot Prevade with his Flashfield on. GV: (“He’s quite clever for a robot, I’ve got to finish this fast!”) Gunvolt got up, Beck’s tags had not faded yet, so Gunvolt opted to use his Flashfield yet again. However, he second guessed himself, knowing that at close range, Beck could punish him with his attacks Beck: “Thinking about something?” Beck fired some of his shots, which only passed through GV due to Prevasion, but Beck kept at it knowing that it had a limit. Gunvolt thought quickly, he concentrated and executed a flashy pose, replenishing all of his EP while Prevading Beck’s shots. Gunvolt’s one SP that he used earlier had replenished. Gunvolt rushed into point blank range, right in front of Beck and fired many Bolts. Beck couldn’t dodge at this moment, so he he blocked with his arms to dampen the damage. He then retaliated with more blaster shots. However Gunvolt’s Prevasion negated all damage. Now was his chance, Gunvolt hopped back and used his ultimate attack Gunvolt: “Take this! Voltaic Chains!!” Seemingly metallic chains appeared from the surrounding area, quickly wrapping and even stabbing Beck from countless angles. Then each chain was surged with massive amounts of electricity, all pumping into Beck’s body. Beck lets out a scream of pain due to the massive amount of pain he just experienced. The chains let him go as he dropped to the ground. Gunvolt started to walk away Gunvolt: “Back to the mission…” Trinity (2nd Phase) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Otx3sgdoHM Beck: “I’m not giving up!” Suddenly, Gunvolt was stuck by another shot, Prevasion activated, but expended all of his EP. Gunvolt quickly looked back in surprise as Beck changed into Cyrosphere and froze Gunvolt with his sub-zero Frozen Liquid. Now came Beck’s chance, he used his second and final reserve of Blue Xel to heal from critical damage to top condition and then ReXelected to Battalion to fire a Remote Cannon. The bomb detonated and sent Gunvolt flying. GV landed in pain and slowly got back up. He made a huge mistake to use all of his SP at once. GV started to fire more Bolts as Beck closed in with his shots. Eventually, Beck’s shots landed and Beck AcXelerated through Gunvolt again, knocking him into the train floor again. Gunvolt: (“Jitt! My Bolts won’t work, I gotta focus on defense and stall for time!”) Thankfully for him, one of his SP points had just restored. However, one SP isn’t going to be enough, Gunvolt needed more time Gunvolt’s EP finally recharged and Gunvolt started to dodge Beck’s shots instead of letting Prevasion do the work. Beck ReXelected into MegaXel and deployed drones that fired many lasers, while blasting his own projectiles as well. Gunvolt couldn’t dodge them all, so Prevasion took over to negate some hits. Now Gunvolt’s EP was almost out, but just before another shot landed, Gunvolt recharged his EP instantaneously once again. Now Prevasion activated again without expending all of GV’s EP. GV’s second SP point has recharged Beck continued to fire his barrage of projectiles while closing in. Gunvolt decided to jump behind blue metal crates to let them take the shots instead. Eventually the crates broke, and Beck’s attacks started to hit Gunvolt. Thanks to Prevasion, Gunvolt was able to negate more damage as he ran away and jumped to another train car, Beck soon following. GV’s Final SP point was restored After a small chase, Gunvolt suddenly turns around and successfully tags Beck thrice with his gun with the element of surprise. GV activates his Flashfield and starts dealing constant damage to his enemy, but Beck wouldn’t give up yet. Beck fired more of his basic shots to try and hurt GV, but Gunvolt dodges all of the shots. Beck ReXelected and went for another Countershade Reflect Shot, but it was also dodged. But Beck still didn’t give up even when the Flashfield was doing so much damage, he AcXelerates at Gunvolt, who deactivates the Flashfield and lets Prevasion do its job and let Beck pass through him. GV didn’t expend all of his EP until the Reflect Shot from earlier activates it and leaves him vulnerable. Beck: “THIS IS IT!! TAKE THIS!!” Beck blasts Gunvolt with a massive amount of Xels, getting hit now will mean sure death… … Gunvolt: “Split Second!” Instantly all of Gunvolt’s EP was restored, allowing him to Prevade the massive attack at the last moment. Beck was shocked, he put everything he had in that last blast, with perfect timing. Now, it was Gunvolt’s turn Gunvolt: “Oversurge! Azure Striker! Pierce my robotic enemy with an electric blade!! LUXCAILBER!!” A giant electrical sword suddenly pierced Beck’s whole body, the wound was so large it cut the robot in half before Beck dispersed into mere Xels. Gunvolt: “Holy gacking jitt. *pant* That was close… *pant* resuming mission” K.O. Gunvolt runs atop of the train cars as Professor White, Sanda, and Call stare in shock through the monitor. Results Boomstick: WOOOO HOO!! THE LAST MINUTE CLUTCH! ' Wiz: “At first glance, Gunvolt’s “tag and flash” method seemed to be a major threat to Beck, as its damage output it something to behold. However, because Beck’s projectile game completely overpowers Gunvolt’s mere darts, Gunvolt had to get in close to land any good tags in” '''Boomstick: “This eventually gives Beck the opportunity to land some good hits in, especially when Gunvolt is using his Flashfield at close range.” ' Wiz: “But that’s really the only opportunity Beck had to actually hurt Gunvolt, he gets outclassed in many other aspects. Starting with speed, Gunvolt has fought combantants that can move at the speed of light, allowing to him really dodge many of Beck’s attacks if he really wanted to.” '''Boomstick: “As for damage output, none of Beck’s attacks aside from his blast of Xels do any decisive damage within one or two uses. Meanwhile, all of Gunvolt’s offensive skills and even the Flashfield can do massive amounts of damage to his foes within one use.” Wiz: “But by far the most critical point to Gunvolt’s victory was his X Factor: Prevasion. Absolutely NONE of Beck’s attacks can get past Prevasion, and as shown in the later part of the battle, Prevasion allows Gunvolt to let all of Beck’s many attacks simply pass through him with nearly no repercussion. This is due to Gunvolt’s ability to restore EP instantaneously with some concentration, Gunvolt COULD have kept charging over and over if he wanted to and be completely invincible. Beck simply just didn’t have the means necessary to put Gunvolt down for good in the small chances he got to even hurt him.” 'Boomstick: It seems like Beck didn’t have the MIGHT to STRIKE Gunvolt down. ' Wiz: The winner is Gunvolt. Do you agree with the results? Yes No I agree with the results but not the explanation. Did you enjoy reading through this? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Smashtwig Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018